Stolen Treasure
by ShadowsOfPenAndPaper
Summary: A world where pirates roam the sea. Kaname Kuran is just turning twenty-one, the age where all young purebloods are mated off to other families. On the night of his birthday, his party is raided by pirates, and he is stolen away. Being a kidnapped and unmated pureblood, his family tries to do what's best for him by finding and killing his kidnappers. Full Sum. inside.


Stolen Treasure

Disclaimer: I don't own the respected characters in this fic-except those that I do make up of course. The plot is mine.

Summary: A world where pirates roam the sea. Kaname Kuran is just turning twenty-one, the age where all young purebloods are mated off to other families. On the night of his birthday, his party is raided by pirates, and he is stolen away. Being a kidnapped and unmated pureblood, his family tries to do what's best for him by finding and killing his kidnappers. But what if being the stolen treasure, and the property of a pirate king is exactly the kind of freedom Kaname has been looking for?

A/N: Hey you guys. I'm finally getting to this story. I've been rolling it around in my head for about two years now, and I'm just now getting to it. I figured for a new computer, it's high time for me to be working on a new fic. I hope you guys enjoy it. I don't know how I'm going to be able to stay and update constantly…heh…not like I have been lately; but I just got a job and I'm working and mostly sleeping.

I've been doing no writing whatsoever. So this is me trying to get back into it all. I love writing for you guys, and I want to keep writing. :) I'll be working on my other fanfics on my days off, and right now I have no internet. I will by Wednesday next week, so if you see this update, then I'm at the library. ;P Okay…I hope you enjoy this! It is a SemeZero UkeKaname fic, so if you don't like Kaname bottoming then just don't read it. By the way…**Still vampires**!

* * *

The sea; known as vast undiscovered place full of creatures only shown to those who died there. It was treacherous now, its normally calm waves filled with anger. Rain and lightning streaked the skies, painting it with grey and black and sometimes a darkened white. A ship rolled and swayed with the rage of the sea, trying to stay afloat in the storm caused by the angry sea god. The storm raged against the keel and hull, raindrops beating against the floorboards of the ship, causing the people on it to slip and slide as the ships sides were hit again and again by fierce waves. "Captain!" a young boy called out, yelling over the roar of the thunder. The captain; a man no more the age of twenty five winters* turned his view on the quarterdeck to look at the other. "What do you want boy?" his voice was gruff and mean as he stared at the small child below him. "We need to find land! We won't survive till' morning!" he cried out, shielding his eyes from the onslaught of rain. The captain looked up, his hat tipping back as he did so.

"You there!" he yelled calling up to the crow's nest. "Can you see anything?" he yelled. There was silence for a moment before the own captains navigator looked over. "Oi you! What are you doing?!" the captain cried out in surprise and anger. Most of the crew on the ship also looked up in surprise. The navigator was the captains own adopted sister, and he doted on her like only a lover. As the crew looked on up in surprise, the young girl gave a wide grin. Her brunet hair was plastered to her face, but she looked as if she was enjoying the roll of the sea. "A fine night for sailing it would seem!" she called out, and the crew heard their captain snort. "Just find me some land to set port off of you half twit" he yelled before turning away. It was not but a moment later that they heard her call out again. "Ahoy land!" and the crew began to cheer. They were tired and soaked to the bone, but they would not begin the long process of getting their ship to port until their captain commanded it. "Captain you won't believe!" she called out. "Aye, what is it?" he barked. "We're in Marian Island*" she said and the crew began to cheer louder. The largest port in the world filled with lavished lifestyles. While they were docked maybe they could set in place some robberies.

The captain grinned. "Heave to and prepare for port!" he called out to his men before he turned away to set in motion his own plans. He walked over to his quartermaster, and also to his first mate. "Make sure the crew does not cause any trouble while here, I have my own matters to attend to before our latest conquest and do not want it ruined by hearing of their misfortune" he said. Both nodded as the captain once again turned away. "I think it be high time something precious to you is stolen away Rido Kuran" the captain said, violet eyes glowing as lightning flashed once, before darkness cloaked the ship like a blanket.

* * *

A brunette haired male huffed as maids scurried around him, and brushed his hair. He batted their wandering hands away, and turned; obviously pouting. The maids looked at him in exasperation. "Kaname-sama, please let us do this, your uncle will have us whipped if we do not make you look presentable to the Hio clan for the party tonight" they pleaded. Kaname nearly whined, but in the end relented, not wanted those who could not fight back harmed. As they brushed his hair, Kaname thought about what was going to happen that night. His uncle was going to sell him to one of the Hio elders for a truce. _Also to get me out of his way to the throne_ Kaname thought angrily. Kaname Kuran was rightful heir to the throne of the island of Marian. But being under his uncle's care until he could achieve the throne was the part that fell flat. You could only claim the throne when turning the age of twenty-one, and even if he was celebrating his twenty first winter tonight, and heir to the royal throne could not mate with someone less than royalty themselves.

This is why his uncle had set up this arranged marriage with the Hio's. They may have been pureblooded, but they were by far no means royalty. Kaname's hands tightened on his sleep pants. Nearby a vase shattered. "Calm yourself" one of the maids whispered. She did not like this anymore than her master, but there was nothing she could do.

As usual his uncle decided to barge in and create a disturbance. Kaname bared his fangs and hissed. His uncle just chuckled at the cute display of trying to show dominance. With a lightning fast hand, Rido Kuran struck the younger across the face. Kaname's head snapped to the side, and his whole body tensed. Cradling his throbbing cheek, Kaname stared at his uncle. "Why can't you just let me go? I won't fight you with the crown, and you won't see me again" he pleaded. Rido just laughed, it was full and hearty. "You're right, I won't see you again" he said as he looked the other over. He grabbed the younger boys chin in between his thumb and forefinger. "If I would be crowned king with you, I would have mated you the moment you turned fertile" the elder said, and Kaname's eyes widened as he jerked his face from the others grasp.

"Get out" he gasped staring at his uncle. Rido smirked before he walked out, slamming the door shut. It was quite a while before his maids began to gather back around him and continue to fuss. "You could try to be happy Kaname-sama" one of the maids said nervously, but Kaname remained silent. _No. Tonight…after the party, I will end my life._

* * *

The town below was bustling, rushing to get orders cleared after the storm that had raged the night before. Dresses and suits had to be delivered for the costume party the royal family was throwing tonight for the princes twenty first year. The town was practically in chaos with the running townsfolk. And the added crew members didn't help. The town could see and tell that the extra people were pirates but were too scared to try and run them out of town. They had yet to see the captain and that is what truly frightened them. So close to the biggest party of the island had yet to celebrate and unexpected guests arrive.

"Blooming pirates" the baker mumbled as they passed by his window, and some of the shoppers nodded in agreement. "It's already past the half day mark, we don't need them to worry about too" another added. The townsfolk continued to whisper about the pirates in their peaceful town; and as the hours flew by it came closer and closer to the time of the celebration. The people slowly trickled out, dressed in costumes adorned with feathers, buckles, and diamonds. Their fear of the pirates forgotten as each one was let into the party. And as the last of the townspeople walked through the doors, the party began.

The pirates cheered, seeing no other person besides themselves since they arrived; and breaking into the tavern, they headed for the rum. The crew gathered around, and swinging arm in arm they began to sing some shanties.

_As I was going to Derby, upon a market day,  
I met with the finest ram, sir, that ever was fed upon hay  
That's a lie, that's a lie, that's a lie, a lie, a lie  
That's a lie, that's a lie, that's a lie, a lie, a lie_

The crew sang along as they gulped down the alcoholic drinks with vigor. Why drink their own rum, when they had a tavern that carried stronger versions of their own that sat on the ship? Some of the men had even drunk themselves into sleep, not being able to hold in their drinks anymore.

_This ram and I got drunk, sir, as drunk as drunk could be  
And when we sobered up, sir, we were far away out on the sea  
That's a lie, that's a lie, that's a lie, a lie, a lie  
That's a lie, that's a lie, that's a lie, a lie, a lie_

With the tavern doors wide open, the shanties chorus traveled down the cobbled streets. The only thing that wasn't drowned out by the crew's music was the clink of boots, so quiet on the ground. The clink of boots stopped in front of the tavern. A sharp whistle was heard, and the crew quieted down what they were doing, eyes that were once trained on themselves and the floor looked up to the tavern's door. "Move out crew" it was quiet, but the trained ears of the men in the tavern knew it was their captain.

Slamming down their cups, the crew wiped away the remaining rum that had trailed down their mouths to their chests. As they walked down the empty streets, the first mate caught up to the captain who was in the lead. "What do you intend for us to do?" he asked. Chuckling, the crew watched their captain raise his hand and point in the direction of the party's, to the castle. "Oh, I'm going to make a house call" was all he said as he started up a small trail that led to the back of the palace. The crew grinned, itching to get their hands dirty. The captain and his crew made its way up the path and to the back of the castle only to be stopped by the guards; their weapons trained on the men that looked like pirates.

"Who are you?" they demanded, eyes narrowing as they took in the appearance of the men they had stopped. "Oh us?" the captain asked pointing at himself. "We're the entertainment" was all he said. The guards looked ruffled before they broke out into smiles and laughed. "Great costumes" they both commented before they let them pass. The crew laughed with the guards as they passed, and the captain grinned. "Break a leg out there!" the guardsmen called after them. "Oh believe me, it's going to be killer" the first mate said as he drew his swords.

* * *

Kaname was standing up on the altar staring at the man who would soon be his mate, and almost flinched. He was hideous. The young pureblood didn't know a lone person could have that many wrinkles on the physical body. His hand was fighting for freedom against the grip the elder had as the priest recited vows. "I cannot wait for tonight" the elder whispered and Kaname flinched against the feel of the Hio's breath against his ear. _Neither can I _he thought miserably. "Now, you both must offer the blood of your past, and of your future" the priest said. Both Kaname and the elder cut their wrists and allowed their blood to flow into a small bowl. The elder raised Kaname's wrist to his mouth, and the pureblood shut his eyes tightly feeling hot breath on the underside of his wrist. Just as he thought the other was going to bite down, a breathy chuckle escaped behind him. "I don't think so, that's _my_ prize"

He was snatched into the air just as the screams went off.

A cool sword was rested against his neck and Kaname stared wide eyed, his heart nearly falling flat. Was this a robbery? Then why was he being snatched away? At the moment Kaname couldn't care less, the distraction caused enough of a scene to pause the ceremony. "Who are you?" Rido demanded. He walked out a ways onto the dance floor, stopping only when the blade pressed deeper, cutting into his nephew's neck. As the guards poured into the room, their swords and guns drawn and pointed, the man began to laugh, the trinkets on his jacket and neck clinking and creating soft sounds. "You" he said nudging his captive, "Take off my hat, try anything and I cut you". Shakily Kaname drew up his arms, and he almost relaxed when his fingers touched the brim of the stranger's hat. Silver hair tumbled down from underneath the hat, and the guests, although terrified, gasped at the shining silver unearthed from that old and dusty leather contraption. Whispers broke out among them. Who could this person be with silver hair that trailed down his arms and past his back?

* * *

A/N: I hope you can tell that it is freaking long.

* * *

"Zero Kiryuu" Rido spat, his eyes narrowing in distaste. The silverette bowed, it was mostly blocked by his captive but it served its uses. Mainly its uses were causing a vein to appear on the elder's forehead. "Release my nephew!" he roared, and the now named Zero Kiryuu just smirked. "Why would I, a pirate, obey _you_?" was all that was asked from the other as he began to back up taking the other with him. Kaname was starting to hyperventilate, his breathing coming out in forceful gasps. A pirate? What was going to happen to him? Would they kill him? "Alas, why would I when he could serve my uses quite beatifically" he said, and Kaname felt a warm and wet tongue run up the side of his neck. The guards had now surrounded them both, but the silver haired pirate seemed no more ready to give up his treasure than the guests as they were robbed of their jewelry. The crew seemed to be loving it, as they snatched anything and everything; even going so far as to snatch away the chicken and turkeys that were roasted to perfection. Zero turned his head slightly to look at his crew, and out of the corner of his eye he saw his first mate nod. With a nod of his own, he watched as the crew with the stolen items left with more of the guardsmen hot on their heels. The captain knew it was not to be a problem.

"Why are you doing this?" Kaname asked whimpering, his eyes wide. Cool lips descended on the outer shell of his ear. "Because your beloved uncle stole something I treasured the most; and I'm just returning the favor" he said, before turning to a man with fiery hair. "Kain" was all he said before the other nodded. Almost instantly the candles all went out. The entire party erupted into chaos when the candles re lit themselves, as if by magic; only this time without their beloved prince was not with them.

* * *

"Put me down, put me down!" Kaname cried beating on his captors back, his fists doing nothing other than irritating the man. "Kaito" the silverette said looking at the man running next to him. His first mate. "Aye, captain?" he asked. "Gag him" was all the silverette said, and he sighed in quiet contempt as the purebloods screams were ceased. With the only noise being running feet from the crew, a gagged Kaname Kuran could only watch as his beloved castle grew farther away in distance. It was quite a while before Kaname heard the rush of the sea and he started up his struggles with renewed vigor. It was worth nothing, and before he knew it, the brunette haired pureblood was on the biggest ship he had ever seen.

"Raise the anchor, and prepare to set sail. Need to get off this bloody island before one of us dies" Zero said, and the crew set off to do their respective jobs. The anchor was raised and the ship turned just as the guardsmen broke from the town. Being held by the hands, Kaname could do nothing as he watched the only home he had ever known disappear. He rounded on the captain when he was released, his arms swinging. "How dare you!" he hissed. "Take me back! _Take me back right now_!" Kaname was yelling now, hysteria settling in his nerves. The captain captured the angry pureblood and hoisted him up and onto his shoulder, taking long and dangerous strides to his cabin. "Stay the course, and make no noise; I have business to attend to" he said his violet eyes flashing before the door closed, sealing the captain and an angry pureblood with him.

Kaname grunted as he was manhandled into the room, the robes he had been forced to wear for the ceremony had started to come undone, and the brunette haired pureblood clutched at them. Kaname growled at the other, as the silver haired captain set him onto the floorboards. A resounding smack echoed around the room, and Kaname held his throbbing cheek, tears peeking at the corners of his eyes.

"Now you listen here," Zero's voice was rough, "I don't care if you're the heir to the entire world, I am the captain of this ship and while you are on it you will follow my orders" he said and Kaname stared at him fearfully. "_Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?_" he hissed and Kaname shrank back. "Yes", it was quiet as Kaname replied with trembling lips. "Why are you doing this? Who are you?" he asked as the tears finally spilled over. He hadn't cried since he was little. It seemed like this new stranger in his life had changed things. The captain looked at him with fierce violet eyes. "I am Zero Kiryuu, Captain of this ship and of the seven seas; and you…just became my stolen treasure*".

* * *

_Tbc…_

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I worked hard on it. Right now I'm hiding out in a guest room in my family's house. Too much stress and I just don't like them very much. They don't support me with my goals in life, so I tend to try and stay away from them. Why do I even come then? Well it's only because I have little nephews that absolutely adore me. :) I love them too. So while you may or may not read this, know I'll be thinking of you…and the upcoming Doctor Who Christmas special. #WhyAreYouLeavingUsMatt?!

-ShadowsOfPenAndPaper

*Marian Island- Said to be the center of the world. As the largest known island it is also the place known to have the pureblooded royalty settled there.

*Stolen Treasure- As said in the title and by Zero Kiryuu, the term stolen treasure is meant to portray that Kaname is the treasure stolen from Marian Island.


End file.
